Firstlove:Naruhina
by Pocadotanimegurl
Summary: Naruto has returned to the village and a lot has changed, but somethings remains the same. Hinata is still in love when he returns and feelings come to surface. A new sweet and innocent romance has blossomed but can the new couple survive what obsticales come their way?
1. familiar faces, unfamiliar betrayals

**Disclaimer:** don't own it just write about it

**Couple: **Naruhina / Naruto + Hinata

**Setting: **Naruto Shippuuden

**Title:** Chapter 1~ "familiar faces, unfamiliar betrayals"

**Series:** Firstlove~Naruhina section

CHAPTER 1

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE KONOHA VILLAGE…

As Naruto and Jariya close in on the village, Naruto is wandering in his thoughts…

"What's on your mind kid?" Jariya asked with not much thought in his words.

" nothing much just… how much do you think the village has changed since we've been gone?" Naruto asked sorta depressed. "I couldn't tell you Naruto… maybe a lot maybe a little…" jariya replied.

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE…

"Too much work being Hokage…Shizune how would you like to take over for the rest of the day?" the blonde hokage complained lazily. "sorry m'lady that may be impossible…besides aren't we expecting someone of importance today?"

The hokage eyes widened in remembrance, as someone knocked on the door.

"You may enter!" in came the student of the hokage. "you called lady hokage?" "yes Sakura I need you to run some errands for me." as Tsunade gave Sakura her orders the orange ninja was walking into the village quite casually. As he walked only few noticed him but gave him no mind. He noticed how nothing had changed until he saw something unfamiliar to his memory.

"Hey look they added granny Tsunade's face to the mountain!" Naruto shouted almost to the top of his lungs pointing up at the mountain clearly visible. Sakura, being done with her errands, looked around the village for something she thought would be an unfamiliar face. Not thinking as he walked Naruto ran into an unfamiliar face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn--" he was cut off by a small gentle voice.

" N-n-Naruto-k-kun? Naruto is that you?"

Naruto looked up but couldn't figure out who was in front of him.

" Umm…do I know you?" Naruto said confused.

"oh…you don't recognize me" the violet girl said while tears formed in her crystal like eyes. '_I guess I'm not important enough for Naruto-kun to remember me.'_ She thought to herself as one tear fell down her cheek. Naruto reached out to her and wiped away her tear

" Hinata-chan I would never forget you"

Hinata turned rosey red with a big smile as Naruto stroked her cheek gently. Naruto and Hinata walked and talked trying to catch up to one another, and yet sakura was still searching for… what exactly, she did not know.

" It's pretty cool hanging out with Hinata like this, it looks like she matured a lot and she seems different somehow" Naruto thought.

"s-so how was training n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"it could've been better. So what have I missed since I've been gone?"

"w-well, Naruto-kun, a-a lot of c-couples are together now" Hinata replied now turning red. "let's see…umm… there's Neji and Ten-ten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kiba--"

"eh…who is sakura-chan with?"

"Sakura-chan isn't with anyone, so far she's been waiting for Sasuke this whole time" she said happy in the moment.

"well then…" Naruto stammered " who are you…ya know…dating?" Naruto waited a little anxious for the answer.

"well…the person that I w-was interested in w-wasn't h-here so I'm still alone right now" she spoke softly. A relieved look overcame his face without him noticing, but Hinata did and of course blushed. A few hours passed with neither of them knowing and the sun was beginning to set. Naruto slowly glanced at Hinata's face.

"_it may be me, but Hinata looks beautiful in the sunsets' colors" _Naruto accidentally saying what he thought. Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the ramen shop. "hey Hinata I was wandering do you want to get some ramen with me?…since we're already here"

"j-just as f-friends?"

"yeah sure.. As friends"

"o-ok, I'll be happy to" Hinata walked in disappointed. after about an hour and a half Naruto finished a few bowls and Hinata ate one. "hey its getting pretty late, how 'bout I walk you home." Naruto said with a big smile. Hinata nodded. _'good thing ero-senin left when I bumped into her'_ Naruto thought as he paid the bill for the ramen hey ate. Walking to the Hyuga mansion Hinata lost her balance and grabbed Naruto's hand. They both blushed and acted as though nothing happened. They kept walking…still holding each others hands. Once they reached the mansion hey finally released their hands from the lock.

"n-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata started, breaking the silence between the two. "do y-you think w-we c-could hang out like this again sometime?"

" I think I'd like that Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a satisfied smirk on his face. "see ya around Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted after hugging her and walking away. Hinata walked into the Hyuga mansion happier than she has ever been in her entire life.

"_I wonder if you could consider that a date?…it probably doesn't even matter … she's still waiting for her __**dream guy"**_ Naruto thinks to himself walking away from the mansion. Apparently neither Naruto nor Hinata noticed they were being watched, being watched by the one and only cherryblossom ninja from afar.

THE NEXT DAY….

"Naruto!!! Naruto over here!!!!" a voice down the street was getting closer to him.

"hey Sakura-chan!! Long time no see!!"

"So Naruto?" Sakura started "I couldn't help but see you with Hinata and I was wandering why didn't you come see me?" Sakura had a different face than usual, to Naruto it seemed sad.

"well I sorta bumped into Hinata-chan and wasn't really thinking about anything else" Naruto explained but the expression didn't change. "I just got caught up and… wait … if you saw us then why didn't you come see me yourself?" her face then changed to a more respectable look. "I didn't want to interrupt you two looked so…. Nevermi--" Sakura's words were cut off by Naruto being tackled. Naruto was covered in giant slobbery kisses.

"Down Akamaru!" the voice above Naruto spoke. "Naruto?!?!? That is you!!!! I knew I smelled something funny around here!"

"hey Kiba! What in the world have you been feeding Akamaru! HE'S HUGE!!!!"

"well it has been almost three years since you've been gone."

" Hey Naruto!! You got taller runt" Ino said standing beside Kiba.

After about an hour the whole Naruto Gang gathered and went out to dinner, even allies from the sand village. The group of friends talked about old times and new. They talked about training and accomplishments, failure and tragedies. They all talked for hours until most left and then it was down to 5 people. There sat Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Naruto, with a mouth full of food, sat in the middle of Sakura and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Temari sat on the other side, side by side. Shikamaru soon walked Temari home and Naruto walked both Hinata and Sakura home.

As Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura walked, Naruto and Hinata talked like friends should…just not paying much attention to sakura. _' why is it I'm here but no one seems to care but me' _sakura thought. Sakura decided to get both of their attention and took hold of Naruto's hand. As of now, everyone got silent, still walking. They were right around the corner from the Hyuga mansion.

"well…g-guys I-I'll just walk the rest of the w-way from h-here…g-guys are you li--" Hinata's heart stopped as she turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura just broke from a kiss…

Hinata ran in the mansion before anything was said…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that night while walking home Naruto pondered in his thoughts…

' _it's weird … I've waited so long for that kiss from sakura but it's not what I thought it would be. Why do I feel like this, my head, stomach and heart all have this weird ache.'_

Naruto laid restless in his bed that night…

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**CHAPTER TWO COMMING SOON !!! ^_^**


	2. feelings do change

Disclaimer:** don't own it just write about it**

**Couple: **Naruhina / Naruto + Hinata

**Setting: **Naruto Shippuuden

**Title:** Chapter 2~ "feelings do change"

**Series:** Firstlove~Naruhina section

CHAPTER 2

ABOUT TWO DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT…

"I don't understand, but I'm doing it anyway" Naruto thinks to himself as he walks through the village in search of Hinata. "I wonder how much this will have an impact on me and Hinata's friendship…" Naruto is already around the corner from the Hyuga mansion when Sakura appears.

"Naruto lady hokage needs us in her office now"

Naruto starts heading to the Hokage's office but notices sakura going the other way.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouts "sakura-chan I need to talk to you about something"

"You know Naruto you're a pretty good kisser" sakura said teasing. Naruto blushes.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I---"

"Naruto I would love to stay and talk but I need to go and so do you so I'll just talk to you later."

Naruto an sakura went their separate ways, Naruto to the Hokage's office and Sakura around the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the Hokage's office…

Naruto impatiently waited on the other three people that were expected. Some time later there was a knock on the door. Lee and Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura where is my fourth ninja!?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Hopefully on their way lady hokage"

After the statement the door opened slowly after a knock. The door creaked and a small voice spoke.

"I'm s-sorry I'm late lady hokage"

Naruto's eyes widened as the violet ninja entered the room. Now that the four ninja were now in the office the hokage began to tell them the reason. The room was dead silent as the hokage spoke.

"You four are going on a mission. Your mission is to escort and guard. There is a check point trading center halfway to the border of the village hidden in the mist. At the check point you will be given a valuable vase that is treasured throughout the world. Your job is to escort it to the village hidden in the mist and guard it with your life. You leave tomorrow at noon, good luck" stated the hokage.

"_No I can't go on a mission with Naruto. It's too soon. I have to get out of here"_ Hinata thought. Once the hokage was done speaking Hinata dashed out the door as fast as she could.

"Wait!!! Hina---!!!" Naruto tried to shout out to her but Sakura cut him off.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Naruto?" sakura asked standing in the middle of Naruto and the doorway, where Hinata was standing then ran off.

"Umm…Sakura-chan how about we discuss this over lunch meet me at the ramen shop." Naruto said in a rush trying to catch up to Hinata before she got to far. Once he got out the door she vanished.

"I guess she is avoiding me. She didn't even look at me in there. She must hate me"

On his way to the ramen shop Naruto wandered in his thoughts. _"how am I going to tell her this… Does she even like me? Is she just messing with my emotions? O well either way the result is the same…I have to tell her."_ As Naruto walked toward the shop he could see sakura in front waving. They went in ate and talked but Naruto started to get nervous about what he was about to do.

"Sakura-c-chan…I need to…talk to you."

"What is it? Is it about the kiss?"

"Well…yeah…I just wanted to say th---"

"that you want me and wanna be a couple I was thinking the same thing!!!" she said excited.

"Actually.. No I was gonna say that I don't feel that way about you anymore. I guess it was just a kid crush"

"See I knew you stil--… wait what did you just say?" Sakura responded a bit slow.

"I don't like you anymore…"

"But you've always liked me why change now!!" Sakura said getting mad.

"Sakura-chan are you that upset?"

"No I'm just surprised… No I am mad!!! I mean who wouldn't be mad or surprised for that matter!!!" Sakura went on rambling on for a moment extremely shocked.

"_now she's just over reacting"_ Naruto thought watching her go on and on. "We can still be friends, Sakura-chan. Like we have been for so long. Why do you care about me so much now? You never cared when Sasuke was around…why now?" Naruto argued.

"Well Naruto I like you, but don't worry we'll just be friends for now but don't think I'm giving up on you just yet. I don't give up that easily." Sakura said getting up from her seat and walking away. While Naruto sat there confused.

Naruto sat there and thought _"now that Sasuke left I'm getting all the attention. O well I guess it can't be helped"_ Naruto started walking home until he saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata!! Over here!!!" she looked then disappeared once more. That night he thought about Hinata, he thought about Sakura acting so weird, and he thought about Sasuke leaving. He went home and dreamed about his problems. Nightmares basically.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Concentrate…concentrate on the mission…only on the mission." Hinata continued saying to herself over and over as she was getting ready for the week she would have to endure with Naruto and the others. She then blushed then got angry. _" why…why do I love him so?" _she thought as tears of anger, heartbreak and sorrow fell down her face. Once she was finished she headed to the gate where she met Lee, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Ok now that miss Hinata is here we may go on with our mission of youthfulness!" Lee shouted excited.

The four ninja were off…

By the time it was dark they were already halfway to the check point. The four ninjas sat around the fire with their tents and the campsite already made. Naruto never used a tent, he saw no true use for it. Lee went to sleep first. Walking to her tent Sakura told the two that were still awake ' Don't stay up too late guys'. once Sakura went inside her tent it was a long silence between the two ninjas.

"w-well I'm gonna go t-to sleep n-now n-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said getting up walking to her tent.

"No wait Hinata-chan!!!" Hinata paused. "I really want to talk to you."

She turned around slowly to see his face…his expression was guilt.

"Hinata-chan…" he paused to gather his thoughts "I wish I knew what to say at a time like this. All that will come to mind is 'I'm sorry'." his voice got shaky as he spoke. "I could say sorry hundreds of thousands of times but it doesn't seem like enough compared to the disrespect I showed in your presence nor to the pain I may have caused you in any way." his voice was now cracking, nervous and afraid. " I-I am…_s-so _sorry…for… what I have done t-to you. I never meant to h-hurt you…ever." Naruto stopped, stayed quiet and waited for a response.

"n-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata started "I'm s-so happy!" Hinata turned around so Naruto wouldn't see her cry. After she stopped the two talked for a while. Naruto stopped talking for a moment.

"h-Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?" she turned to look at Naruto.

"would you be freaked out if I told you something…?"

"what is it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto paused… "N-never mind it was nothing…"

"Oh…"

"Wait… can I ask you something?"

"sure anything"

"well… who was the guy you were waiting for?"

"W-w-ell" Hinata started to turn red. "W-well I-it was…" Hinata quietly whispered _'it was you'_

"well do I know him?" Naruto obviously not hearing what she just said.

"you s-should know him b-better than anyone e-else n-Naruto-k-kun."

For a while Naruto asked a bunch of questions about this guy.

"hey this guy sounds a lot like me!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun it is you silly." Hinata giggled the words. The words had already slipped out before she realized it. She covered her mouth trying to take it back, her eyes wide. Naruto smiled then got up from his seat. He walked up to Hinata, who was already standing ready too run, and gave her a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting for me Hinata-chan, it seems like you were the only one who did." Naruto clutched onto her. Hinata stood there while the one she cared for the most held on to her for so long.

"n-Naruto-kun" Hinata said red.

"yes Hinata-chan" Naruto replied still holding onto Hinata.

"Umm…isn't I-it getting a bit l-late?"

Naruto lifted his head to look into Hinata's eyes and said " Hinata-chan would you like to sleep with me?"

Hinata flew back waving her arms around, stuttering, and almost passing out. "W-wa-aai-it I-I-I-I c-can-t-t…t-th-that's …I-I-its…" Naruto stared at her confused as she stuttered.

"No Hinata-chan…" Naruto started to try and calm her down but it didn't help much. "No Hinata-chan, do you want to sleep with me in front of the campfire?" without saying a word, Hinata walked to the fire and laid there feeling embarrassed. Naruto went and laid beside her. He, once again, hugged her and held her in his arms until they fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY……

Hinata wakes up to two pair of eyes starring at her and Naruto still holding her tightly. She sits up realizing it was sakura and lee starring and tried to wake up Naruto. "n-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata said shaking the blonde ninja that was laying beside her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto says still asleep.

"n-Naruto-k-kun, we're s-still on a mission. R-remember?". Naruto pops up from his sleep, looks around and is startled by the snickering lee and sakura starring at them. Both Hinata and Naruto blush. After cleaning up the campsite the four ninjas were off to their first destination. Glancing over at Naruto and Hinata, holding hands, sakura became angered and punched a tree making it fall in her own path. _' now he can get his attention off her and on something more important.'._ as the tree fell she put on the act of a lifetime. Sakura jumped off the last too fast so she couldn't stop then put the best ever D.I.D., damsel in distress, look ever made. Someone did swoop down to catch her but it wasn't Naruto as planned.

"Are you ok my youthfulness princess?" the voice from the person who saved her said.

"get off of me lee!" sakura said pushing herself out of his grip and upset that her plan had failed,

"It is ok my princess, I have saved your youthful life!" Lee said congratulating himself.

Sakura had already left Lee and was trying to catch up to Hinata. Sakura punched another tree, which was in Hinata's path this time. Before the tree even got close, Naruto had already picked up Hinata and moved out the way. _'ugh…this is not working!!!!!! I know what I can do to get under her skin…". _sakura now had an evil and satisfied smirk on her face. Sakura caught up to Naruto, who was still holding on to Hinata's hand. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand while Hinata was looking. Hinata slowly slid her hand away from Naruto. Naruto quickly freed himself from Sakura's hand and took back Hinata's. After a few more minutes they were at the trade site to get the vase. Sakura did all the talking since they already knew her. She got the treasure and they left. About twenty miles out, it got dark. Sakura was pretending to be asleep, Lee was already asleep, and Hinata and Naruto was out by the fire talking again.

"n-Naruto-k-kun?"

"yes Hinata-chan" Naruto replied grabbing her hand.

"I-I was wondering…umm. What do y-you consider u-u-us?" Hinata asked nervously.

"W-well I don't r-really know" Naruto said nervous and scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"o-o-ok I u-understand." Hinata said disappointed

"It's just that I like someone but I don't know I-if she feels the same w-way." Naruto said smiling and blushing.

"W-why w-wo-nt you ask h-her?"

"W-well I'm afraid of your answer."

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto's words played back in her mind, then she fainted…

"w-was it all a dream?" Hinata said finally coming to.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto holding her. "n-Naruto-kun!!" she shouted sitting up. She paused and calmed down. "w-w-ere you r-really talking a-a-bout m-e?" Naruto nodded. Hinata leaped on Naruto giving him a giant hug and almost smothering him.

"h-hi-nat-t-a-ch-ch-an…c-aa-n-t-t b-br-e-ea-the"

"I-I'm sorry n-Naruto-k-kun." she releases him.

Naruto finally catches his breath. "so…w-well…umm…Hinata-chan?"

"w-well Naruto-kun…I've l-liked you for m-many years n-now…I-I l-like t-to be m-mo-re t-than j-just f-fri-end-ds"

"so can I take that as a yes" Naruto asked. She opened her mouth but no words came out, so she nodded. Happier than ever the couple watched the fire together while a not so happy cherry blossom ninja sat in her tent hearing and watching everything that was happening. The couple soon fell asleep side by side in each others' arms.

Naruto is woken up by rustling in the bushes and throws a kunai at it.

"what happened…n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said waking up from hi sudden movements. A squirrel runs out of the bush that the kunai was thrown at.

"I just thought I heard something…it's nothing…go back to sleep Hinata-chan." they both went back to sleep.

"I told you not to bring that stupid squirrel!" a deep voice says quietly in the bushes. "sorry boss…" six bandits sat and watched from afar.

The next day the four ninjas noticed they were being followed and switched places with shadow clones. The bandits attacked the shadow clones and lost track of the real people. When they got to the village hidden in the mist they were put on guard duty immediately.

"I don't get why we have to do this… aren't they known for hiding stuff?" Naruto commented.

"its our job as the youth to help those in need" Lee said still energetic. As they sat they heard shattering glass. Before they could even blink the four ninja were surrounded. Only four bandits had shown their presence. As the four-on-four battle was in progress, two more bandits flew down and 'ninja napped' one of the ninjas. Once they successfully captured her they took off with the others and disappeared.

"I guess the village really did need us, the vase is safe" sakura said when the fight was over.

"wait aren't we missing a youthful ninja" Lee asked looking around.

Naruto became angry and red/orange chakra slowly engulfed his whole body as he began to change.

"**BRING BACK MY HINATA!!!!!" **Naruto roared and the earth shook. He was now on all fours ready to chase after the cowards that took Hinata.

TO BE CONTINUED………

_**Hope you liked it!!! ^_^**_

_**Sorry this was ssssooooo llloooonnnggggg…**_


	3. love conquers and deep in thought

**Author's note: **I love part B…may be my best creation… WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!…. Ahem…anyway this chapter is pretty long and hope you like it…enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** don't own it just write about it

**Couple: **Naruhina / Naruto + Hinata

**Setting: **Naruto Shippuuden

**Title:** Chapter 3 part A~ "love conquers" + part B~ "deep in thought"

**Series:** Firstlove~Naruhina section

PART A "love conquers"

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY HINATA YOU COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto roared as he jumped to catch up with them. Then Naruto was tackled.

"Naruto you must calm down!!!!" Lee shouted as he burned his body from the inhuman chakra covering the body of Naruto. Lee flew back from the power Naruto now possessed. Sakura stood shocked and frozen in fear until lee flew back into her arms.

"are you OK lee?" she asked as she caught him. Lee laid in her arms unconscious. Tears filled her eyes as she laid lee down where she stood. "Naruto…" she whispered. Her voice became louder as she called him repeatedly. "Naruto…Naruto…!!!" It would do no good for he no longer recognized his own name nor comrades. "NARUTO!!!!" Sakura shouted once more and Naruto turned around slowly. His fangs had grown larger and his eyes full of anger. His nails grown into claws, dug deep into the tree he was on. He glared at Sakura with a killing stare and turned back around and jumped off the branch ripping it off in the process. His tails whipped down trees in their path, as he jumped from tree to tree.

Naruto was slowly closing in on the bandits as they ran for their lives hearing the roars of Naruto. Behind Naruto, 3 tails had formed as the 4th was forming as he got closer to the bandits..

IN NARUTO'S MIND…

'where am I? Hinata? What's going on?' -sits up and walks around blank empty place- 'anyone there?!?! Someone answer me!! Get me out of here I have to save Hinata!!! Oh man this isn't good.'

BACK TO REALITY…

With a desperate attempt to stop Naruto, sakura punched a bunch of trees at once into the path of the craze driven Naruto. Obviously unable to stop Naruto went straight through the obstacle, leaving the trees behind him. Sakura kept chasing after Naruto holding back tears.

"Why…why is this happening?" Sakura thinks to herself as unwanted tears fell down her face. Then she stops in her tracks. "Naruto…" Sakura says (nothing comes out) as she sees Naruto jump to the ground. "He must of caught up to them. that's the only logical reason for him to stop." sakura thought as she came to the place Naruto stopped. Sakura stood on one of the trees that Naruto broke with his tails and looked down. Naruto in the grass looked unusual. Naruto was holding his head in pain, and fighting…himself.

WHAT'S REALLY HAPPENING:

The real Naruto is trying to gain control of his body.

Naruto rolled on the ground while the orange/red chakra formed and dissolved over and over again. Once Naruto stopped rolling and sat up he only had two tails. He then went back to chasing the bandits as if nothing happened. His speed picked up when he caught the scent of the 'ninja-nappers'. In one of the bandits' arms Hinata laid there unconscious.

"boss what's wrong with that kid! Maybe we should drop the girl and run for it." the bandit holding Hinata said.

"don't talk nonsense boy! I want that vase! If you if you let go of that girl you die!" said the head bandit.

"yes sir" said the weak bandit following his boss' commands.

The bandits sped up as they heard Naruto's roar getting closer. It didn't take long for Naruto to catch up to the bandits, finally. A massive explosion overcame the area they were in the second the criminals came into the sight of Naruto. As the bandits were thrown across the now treeless land Hinata was released from their grasp and laid on the ground motionless. Naruto glared across the land in search of the thieves. Still fighting with himself, Naruto roared in pain holding his head.

Gaining control temporarily Naruto screamed Hinata's name then the chakra overcame his body again. Naruto leaped from the leader lay unconscious in the bushes. Naruto stomped on the bandit as he landed making him cough up blood. Then he lifted the bandit above his head and ripped him in two. The bandit next to him was thrown into a cliff about 5 miles, through the trees _were_ still standing.

Three other bandits were blown away by a small ball chakra Naruto had swallowed then released, clawed to death, and swatted by an uncontrollable tail. Unable to find the leader, Naruto became even more uncontrollable… blasts of energy flew all directions creating one giant explosion clearing any obstacle. The leader was revealed and killed on the spot. Naruto still wasn't satisfied. Still blowing off anger, he continued to destroy everything in sight. Lee, finally catching up, was immediately forced into battle with Naruto. It didn't take long for Sakura to jump in and both were beaten and thrown to the ground.

Naruto stood in the middle of the chaos. Hinata slowly woke only to see the one she adored the most now coming after her.

"n-Naruto-k-kun?…" Hinata said softly. from the sound of her voice, Naruto charged at her. "NARUTO!!!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto stopped immediately and starred at the violet ninja. He inched towards her slowly then jumped far away from her. Reaching towards Naruto with her little bit of energy that was left, Hinata fell to the ground looking up at Naruto who was now on the ground as well. fighting with himself once again… Hinata crawls to Naruto and holds him inside her arms… Naruto stops fighting after a while and lays there, on her lap, unconscious. With Naruto laying there, Hinata fainted. At the mansion where the vase stayed… the vase had disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED……

IMMEDIATLEY…

PART B

Naruto slowly opens his eyes…

'_Where am I?'_ Naruto thought to himself. "h-Hinata" Naruto tries to say but only a whisper comes out.

"don't' strain yourself Naruto…" a small voice beside him says. Naruto moves his head in the direction in which the voice came from. In the hospital bed next to him sat Sakura starring at him. She smiled slightly.

"What happened?" Naruto struggled to say.

"Don't worry Hinata is fine…" Sakura said trying to change the subject. Naruto starred at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"Who?" Sakura said making him glare at her intensely. "The next room…" she said looking down into her lap embarrassed she acted so immaturely. Regaining his strength, Naruto jumped out the bed and walked to the door to the next room without a sound. The door was already cracked. Naruto peeked through the opening and saw Lee in his bed with Gai-sensei beside him. As Naruto started to open the door Gai turned around only for Naruto to jump back. Moments later, Gai left knowing that Naruto was there but acted as though he hadn't noticed. Naruto walked in the room and saw Hinata lying there peacefully. Naruto moved the hair out of her face and gently kissed her on the cheek making her stir. She opened her eyes briefly then fell back asleep. Naruto soon went back to his room. He climbed into bed and fell back asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER IT WAS MORNING…

"What a beautiful dream. It felt so real." Hinata thought as she woke from the sun. Lee wasn't in the room anymore. He was out side training when there was a knock on the door. "Umm…come in" the door opened.

"So your awake Hinata-chan." a voice spoke.

"Umm… yes… n-Naruto-kun?" she said unsure.

"The one and only!!!" Naruto said walking in with something in his hand.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh…this…just some fruit. Wanna share it with me?" Naruto said shyly. Naruto walked towards her bed and sat beside her. Hinata looked down and starred at her lap while playing with her hands. Naruto lifted her head to give her a gentle on the lips. Hinata slowly closed her eyes. Unfortunately Sakura was standing there watching without the couple knowing. She snuck out the room right before they broke the kiss. Naruto got a fork and started feeding Hinata watermelon and strawberries out of the little plastic container he was holding. Hinata blushed noticing that Naruto had no shirt on. Her eyes traveled up and down and blushed even more. Naruto, noticing her eyes, pulled her in for another kiss. This one was longer and more passionate. After about 5 minutes they broke from the kiss.

"Get ready I wanna take you out." Naruto said walking out of the room. Excited Hinata hurried and changed. they met in a park and walked around talking and enjoying each other's company. _'I have to spend as much time with her before-' his thoughts were cut off with Hinata tripping. He caught her in his arms and she looked up at him noticing his facial expression wasn't normal._

"_Naruto-kun?" Hinata said worried "Is there something you wanna talk about?" Naruto starred at her with a blank face._

"_Hinata" his whole expression changed. "what happened… all I remember is this blank white place and…" Naruto stopped and his expression turned into fear._

"_Naruto-kun? What's wrong, Naruto…" Hinata said repeatedly trying to figure out what was going on._

"_It's fine… I'm ok I just saw…a face. It was infuriated and it was fighting me somehow. I don't know where it came from or what it wanted…" Naruto was shaking now. Hinata leaped onto Naruto, hugging him, desperately trying to comfort him. At first it didn't help much but soon Naruto was comforted and the two continued their date. For the rest of the date, Hinata clung to Naruto's arm and worried about him, but Naruto was fine just about the whole time. Occasionally he shook a little but it was not so noticeable. Once their date was over they headed back to the mansion._

"_Where's the vase? Did they take it?" Sakura said concerned._

"_They took a replica…" The lord of the mansion stated. "I had the real one in the room with me…" The four ninja starred at him._

"_So you're telling me…"Naruto started to become angry. "YOU LET HINATA GET TAKIN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR NOTHING!!!!!" Naruto was furious. "Everyone lets go! This mission is complete!" Naruto commanded while storming off in the direction of the village. The other three followed after him._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Night soon fell and camp was set. Sakura and lee were asleep in their tents. The couple was sitting by the campfire, and Naruto was starring into the fire daydreaming._

"_What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gazing up at him while leaning on his arm._

_Naruto looked down at her, her starring up at him. "Its nothing…just remembering this moment with you." Naruto said looking back into the fire not noticing Hinata blushing. She was now looking back down in her lap and there was a silence between the two. He looked down at her again and with her not noticing, he lifted her face to look up at him, brushing her cheek softly. With her blushing 'til her face was redder than a ripe strawberry, he was already kissing her. While the couple is sharing many kisses, Sakura ,again, was spying. 'That's it I'm tired of this' Sakura evilly thought. She walked out the tent acting as though she was asleep the whole time and had just woken up._

_Sensing sakura, Hinata jumped away from Naruto while he was still holding Hinata's hand. That was the first thing sakura saw. It was just enough room between the two where sakura could jump in. 'Here's my chance' sakura thought. Hinata noticed immediately and slid as close as possible to Naruto not even giving sakura a chance to attempt. _

_(Hinata) 'I don't think so'_

_(Sakura) 'You little-'_

_The two girls glared at each other with pure hate and envy in their eyes. Naruto starred at the two girls back and forth trying to unravel the mystery that only lies in his mind. 'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought to himself as Sakura walked to the other side off him and sat down still starring Hinata down, and Hinata at her. Both thinking about strangling one another. Naruto, now sitting between two furious and gorgeous ladies feels both in danger and quite lucky, which he is probably both._

"_So…um…" Naruto started trying to break the tension that only he felt. At the sound of his voice the two girls turned to him, then both were starring him down. 'Umm…creepy…' Naruto thought while the two girls still starred at him. Hinata, making the first move, tried to get comfortable and leans on Naruto, gazing up at him with her beautiful crystal like eyes. Naruto gazes back at her. sakura accepting the challenge, Sakura closes in on Naruto and leans on his shoulder. Hinata pierces at sakura when Naruto's attention goes to the left side of him, at sakura. Hinata stands up and walks to the other side of the fire. Naruto stood up and followed her. Sitting on the ground next to Hinata, Naruto holds her in his arms. Hinata smiles and leans closer to him. Envious, Sakura runs over to Naruto and leans on him. _

_"not now sakura-chan-" Naruto starts. "Hinata seems upset." Sakura only tightens her grip. _

_Hinata notices, wiggles away from Naruto, stands up, and says "Why don't you just give up!?" Sakura and Naruto both stare at Hinata standing there fuming off of anger. Hinata quickly covered her mouth trying to take it back._

_"What!?" Sakura said still staring at Hinata in disbelief._

_"I-I j-just... I-I" Hinata tried to talk but only tears formed. Anger took the better of her and she hated it but it felt nice and before she could do anything about it Hinata started up again. "He doesn't like you any more!!" Tears of anger ran down her face, the words wouldn't stop, and Naruto and sakura just starred. "He even told you! why do you keep trying!! He has a girlfriend!! can't you see WE are happy!! HE is happy!! Isn't that What you want?! HIM to be happy!!" The words finally stopped. _

_"I-It-s because I love him!" Sakura busted out. _

_"No you don't! you want to be in love with him!" Hinata said quietly but cruel. _

_"how dare you tell me!" sakura said still screaming. _

_"BECAUSE!!!!" Hinata screamed but quickly calmed herself. "be-because...if you really loved him...you would be happier than life just with him being happy..." Hinata stopped and looked up at the rejected expression sakura made then down at Naruto starring up at her. ' because... I love him' Hinata thought. 'I hate that Naruto saw me like this' Hinata thought and ran into the woods crying. Naruto sat on the ground for a few moments giving Hinata ahead start then he went after her. Sakura sat down and starred up at the stars. 'She can't be right...no she isn't'_

_IN THE WOODS~ "don't...just don't say anything" Hinata said crying under a tree. _

_"Hinata..." Naruto said inching towards her. "Hinata it's okay...I understand" Hinata looked up slowly to see Naruto hovering over her on his knees. Sakura followed them into the woods and hid behind a tree._

_"Why are you here Naruto-kun?" Hinata said drying her tears. _

_"What do you mean? why wouldn't I be here? My girlfriend needs me." Naruto said wiping her tears as well. He leans in to kiss her but only kisses her cheek._

"_I-I thought you would comfort sakura"_

_"Why when...I love you, Hinata"_

_Hinata blushed and dragged Naruto into a long passionate kiss. "I love you too, Naruto-kun"_

_The next day they made it to the village and lee and sakura reported to the hokage. The trip was long and they all were tired. Lee and sakura went home and Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways...momentarily. they went on a date in the park then Hinata checked in with her father at the Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto was preparing a candle lit dinner for him and his girlfriend. For hours he spent in the hot kitchen of his apartment trying to make this one night special enough so.... there was a knock on the door_

_"hold on here i come" Naruto shouted so they wouldn't leave. He showed up at the door with himself covered in flour and him in an apron. He opened the door. _

_"Hey buddy you can't come and see me after a week... dude what's up with you?" the voice said. There stood Choji and a bag of 3 different kinds of chips in his hands with Kiba and Shikamaru behind him. _

_"well I'm cooking dinner for me and Hinata" Naruto says dusting flour off his hands. _

_" isn't the chick supposed to do that?" Shika asked._

_"hey I heard you and her hit it off and that Hinata freaked out." Kiba added. _

_"well actually..." Naruto started with his cheeks turning red. "it ended in Hinata running into the forest and me telling her I loved her." Kiba stood shocked, Choji stopped munchin' on chips, and for the first time ever Shika showed an expression. the three stood outside the door, turned around and left with the expressions stuck on their faces. Naruto just shrugged and got back to work. About an hour later Naruto was done cooking and now was going to get dressed. once he got cleaned up someone knocked on the door. When Naruto opened the door his jaw dropped at the sight of the violet ninja looking her absolute best for him…_

_"your...you look...WOW" Naruto said starring at the violet ninja jaw hanging open._

_"Umm...Thank you Naruto-kun. you look nice too." Hinata replied blushing with Naruto just as red as her. They sat down to eat and the table was set up divinely. _

_"It's beautiful Naruto..." _

_"Did it just for you" they ate until they almost burst. "Is there any dessert Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked "of course, ill be right back" Naruto went into the kitchen and brung out chocolate covered strawberries. "My favorite!!!" Hinata said excited. Hinata took the bowl and lead Naruto to the bed. They laid in the bed and fed each other strawberries until Hinata fell in a deep sleep. As she slept Naruto gave her a kiss and grabbed a bag out of his dresser and went out the door. 10 minutes later he was at the front gate. _

_'I guess this is it...' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh. Naruto turned around to take one last look at the village. _

_"I heard what happened Naruto ..."a voice in the tree said _

_"how did you know, when, sensei?"_

_"I guessed...so what do you think your doing?" Jariya said jumping down. _

_"What does it look like? I'm leaving."_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"I haven't thought that through yet"_

_"And Hinata?" _

_"I'm doing this for her. I don't want to hurt her anymore, you can take care of her for me right?"_

_"This may hurt her more than you think Naruto"_

_"It's hurting me too" with those last words Naruto walked through the gate. Hinata, in Naruto's bed, was uncomfortable and woke up screaming. "NARUTO!!!" a note laid in the pillow next to her with a rose. without even reading it she already knew what it said..._

_She cried herself back to sleep... she knew he was long gone by now..._


	4. Promises

**Author's note: **on my last chapter I couldn't quite capture Shikamaru Kiba and Choji *tear* and that sucks cuz I love Shika Kibiekun and Choji-kun. This one isn't really much to me and it doesn't really explain anything but its still something… ENJOY =^_^=

**Disclaimer:** don't own it just write about it

**Couple: **Naruhina / Naruto + Hinata

**Setting: **Naruto Shippuuden

**Title:** Chapter 4 "promises"

**Series:** Firstlove~Naruhina section

DARKNESS...SILENCE...EMPTY...

'Where am I? I thought I was at Naruto's apartment...' Hinata opens her eyes to see she laid in the middle of the main and most popular konoha park. she gets up and starts walking somewhere as if nothing was wrong. She soon finds herself at her lover's apartment building. She hurries up the stairs and stands in the corridor. The door to his home is unlocked. The door opens by the breeze of an open window from inside the apartment. The room is dark empty and silent. The light from the moon was the only light in the dark room. No furniture stood and no cups of ramen in the cabinets. She hesitantly walked into his bedroom to see more emptiness and the one window that had opened the door for her. In front of the window sat a body covered in a blanket. Unable to identify the person Hinata inched toward the silhouette. It didn't take long for the person to recognize her.

"so you came to sulk as well..." a whisper rose from the figure. The blanket fell to the ground yet it was too dark to see them. "

Where's n-naruto-kun?" Hinata finally spoke. she realized the person was or had been crying.

"what do you mean? no one knows" the voice whispered again.

"No he was just here!" Hinata said panicking and grabbing the person's shoulder. As close as she was Hinata could now see the person there was sakura.

"Hinata, Naruto left almost three years ago you have to accept it!!!" Hinata couldn't help but fall to the ground. "he's not coming back!!!" sakura screamed. Hinata sat on the dusty wooden floor crying while her mind and heart battled between logic and disbelief. words, without her control, fell out of her mouth.

"I know"

As Hinata cried on the floor the room and her cries faded away.

DARKNESS...

SILENCE...

EMPTINESS...

The next morning......

As the sun rises to wake up the konoha village, the violet laid in the bed of the 1 she cared for, unable to rest peacefully the whole night, tears still falling from her sad yet crystal like eyes. She laid in the bed for several more hours. once it got dark-...she got up and walked into town miserably. "Naruto..." she thought about everything that happened and broke down crying in the park.

"why did you go...w-w-why did you leave me... you made a promise to me...Naruto..."Someone sat beside the violet ninja to comfort her but Hinata was too caught up to try and figure out who it was. They hugged her and she just cried into their shoulder. after about 10 minutes of crying Hinata finally looked up at the person who held her. It was too dark to see a face but she had already knew who it was just by the glowing, green, teary eyes that looked down at her.

"I understand Hinata..."the gentle, familiar, and shaky voice said to her as a hand wiped away her tears. "This would be the second time..." the voice said. Now Hinata could feel tears falling on her. "Hinata you have to promise me something."

"Yes sakura-chan" the voice had stopped shaking now and it became more powerful. Sakura stood up pulling Hinata up with her.

"Hinata you have to promise me that...that you will be strong no matter what." both sakura and Hinata were now standing in the light of the street light and sakura noticed how much Hinata had been crying. Sakura pulled in Hinata for a big hug and whispered in her ear. "you were right Hinata...chan" Hinata eyes widened in disbelief. 'she added -chan... does that mean she respects me' sakura released her friend from the bear hug and pulls her back into-the town of konoha.

"sakura-chan where are you taking me?" sakura pointed deeper into the city and said

"my house, now, you, me, other girls, girls night... this is an emergency situation" Hinata gave a small smile, but not big enough 4 sakura to notice. They arrived at a small house but big enough for them to own their family business downstairs. The 2 girls busted in the door. Sakura started talking really fast and her mom could understand every word...running up the stairs the only thing Hinata heard was..

(sakura) "Himomi',girlsnighthinatashereillbeupstairsifyouneedmeothergirlsarecomingtoo"

(Mrs. Haruno)"ok honey ill make snacks. call me if you need me, I'll be leaving later tonight, oh and hi Hinata"

(sakura) "yes'm"

(Hinata)"what just happened?" Hinata sat in the room as sakura called and texted every girl she knew telling them girl emergency...in less than an hour Ino, Tenten, and Temari all busted through the door greeted Mrs. Haruno and ran up the stairs. The five girls sat on the floor of the bedroom.

"so what's the emergency, sakura?" Tenten asked getting herself situated on the ground. Sakura took a deep breath and spoke.

"Naruto left the village..."

...The room got silent...

All eyes turned to Hinata...

Hinata's eyes started to water from the reminder but she forbid any tears to fall.

"how are you taking this Hinata?" Ino asked concerned, finally breaking the silence.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Hinata said starring blankly. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari all stared back at Hinata with a 'you-are-a-really-bad-liar' look. and Hinata just nodded......as if saying I know.

"so are we going on a rescue mission?" ten-ten asked.

"that may just be the.....best idea I've ever heard!" sakura said now getting an idea.

"what's on your mind sakura? you got that look in your eye." Ino said looking at her. As sakura started going on and on about her plan of rescuing Naruto, Hinata got annoyed and frustrated. "no..." she said quietly. "huh?" sakura said turning around. "I said no... he ABANDONED me!!! if he's just gonna hurt me...t-then I d-dont want him b-back" Hinata burst into tears. the girls huddled around their friend and Temari walked out the door. once she returned the girls were still huddled around Hinata. With a giant ice cream container in hand Temari sat beside Hinata with a giant spoon in the other hand. Before Temari could even say anything Ino got up and grabbed a movie out of her bag. passing the ice cream to Hinata Temari said

"ice cream..."

"and a movie" Ino interrupted with sakura and Tenten following her.

"with your closest friends…" followed by everyone

"will cure anything"

The four girls' gazes convinced Hinata and that night Hinata cried, ate melting ice cream, and watched movies all night with her closest friends. With so many people around her, Hinata could sleep throughout the night unfortunately that dream played over-and over again in her mind.

Sakura woke up for a glass of water. She looks to her left to see Hinata crying in her sleep and also talking. "you promised me.." and "Naruto" repeatedly escaped Hinata's lips. sakura went downstairs, got her water, and came back up. Once she entered her room again, sakura noticed Hinata was awake now crying into her arms which were resting on her knees close to her.

"Hinata..." sakura spoke as she went to sit next to Hinata. Hinata sat her head up her cheeks puffy and red from tears.

"you were talking in your sleep Hinata. your not telling me something." sakura whispered much like the way she did in Hinata's dream. Hinata looked up at sakura, tears still flowing down her face.

"h-he promised..." Hinata whispered into her arms.

"what promise Hinata?" sakura asked trying to get Hinata to speak. Hinata hesitantly told sakura about her dream of the empty apartment and the crying sakura.

"t-the worst part was that I already knew that...h-he wasn't coming back" Hinata broke into tears from the thought of her love not returning to her.

"He promised he'd always be here!!!" she managed through tears and huffs. "He...promised!!!!" sakura sat speechlessly and held her friend as she cried for that was all she could do.

"Hinata aren't you tired of crying?" Hinata looked up "I remember on one of our missions, when we were younger, we escorted a bridge builder and his grandson lost his father. that was when I first realized... what real pain was...and how easy my life is I always knew Naruto was alone. And yet he never cried...even when he was a child. I guess he just got tired of it. That's why I wanted to know...if you were tired of crying?" Hinata managed to wiggle out of Sakura's grasp and stood up.

"in the morning..." Hinata paused and met Sakura's eyes below her "we're going to the hokage" confused, sakura stood up

"What? Why? Hinata!" Hinata was already walking out the door. Standing outside Hinata stared up at the stars.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as one raindrop fell on her cheek. in less than a minute Hinata stood unfazed and soaked. 'the tears will be masked' Hinata thought as tears fell from her eyes. 'my last cry' Sakura stared out the window down at the delicate ninja.

"she's hiding her tears..." Ino said looking down behind sakura. Sakura looked behind her at Ino. "I heard everything. what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know" sakura replied turning back to the window to see Hinata walking back to the front door. As they hear the door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs, Ino and Sakura quickly lay back in their sleeping bags and played sleep.

"Ino. Sakura. i know you're awake." Hinata said walking in. "now go to sleep for real this time...don't worry I'm fine" Hinata walked to her sleeping bag and laid, back faced towards them. she fell asleep and had the same dream as before. "remember you promised" Hinata spoke in her sleep.

The Next Day...

In The Hokage's Office...

"Say no more. Mission granted! get ready to leave ASAP" said the hokage directing the 5 girls standing before her.

"HAI!!!" the 5 girls got ready and stood in front of the front gate. A picture of Naruto standing in the exact same spot flew before Hinata's eyes.

"I'm coming... Naruto-kun."

TO BE CONTINUE…


	5. moving forward with resistance

**Authors Note:**_ this took sssssooooooooo long to even get started on…. My mind doesn't like me!!!! Total writers block… but hope you like it enjoy ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **_do you know how rich I would be? In my dreams!!!!!!!_

**Couple: **_Naruto/Hinata~ Naruhina _

**Setting:**_ Naruto Shippuuden_

**Title: **_Chapter 5~ moving forward with resistance_

**Series: **_Firstlove~ Naruhina section_

BLACK-OUT…DIE…KILL…SUFFER…

'Why am I thinking about something like that? Where am I?' Naruto thinks as he opens his eyes to see Hinata under him. "What are you do-" finally realizing what he was doing Naruto tried to jump up as fast as he could. With the longest and hardest struggle of his life Naruto finally released Hinata's neck from his grip. as he did so, in the corner of his eye, he noticed sakura charging after him full speed.

"wait what's going on? Hinata? Sakura? Answer me!" Naruto spoke…screamed… but it was as if he was unheard. In shock Naruto Dodged all of their attacks and inflicted some of his own.

"Why won't he calm down?!?!?!?! He's become a… a monster!!" shouts Hinata.

"He's out of control, Hinata! there's nothing else we can do! We have to…!" Sakura shouts back.

'Her mouth is moving now but nothing's coming out… You have to what?' Naruto thinks to himself

"I cant do it!" Hinata screams through her sobs as she breaks down on the ground.

"You don't have to… I will! after all…he killed Sasuke!!!" Sakura said charging after Naruto once again furious this time and with the intent to kill… Being as close to Naruto as she could Sakura rose her hand to strike. Naruto's vision went to a blur as he heard Hinata's cry and Sakura began to strike. By the time she had struck it was already black as night…

SUFFER…KILL…DIE…BLACK-OUT…

The rays of sun that came through the canopy of tree tops covered the forests' floor… "Hinata -chan close the shades… Hinata?" Naruto sits up to remember he was alone again. "Oh yeah" He tries to ;laugh at himself but poor Naruto can't even crack a fake smile. After a moment or two of sitting on the ground Naruto finally decides to get up and start his journey for the day. As he starts walking the voice of an angel has appeared in his mind _'I'm coming…Naruto-kun' _. "Hinata?" Naruto says, the voice rings in his ear as he turns around trying to find the source. Realizing, in pain, Naruto turns back around and takes off deeper into the forest.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA…

"I'm coming Naruto-kun"

"Your not going anywhere…" a deep strong voice spoke behind Hinata. She turns around to be face to face with Hiashi Hyuuga commanding her to go back to the Hyuuga mansion at once. "You will not be going anywhere! Did you really think you could leave without saying a word! I come to check on you in your room and your gone! The heir shouldn't act so disobedient especially to her own father!" Hinata stood there for a moment starring at her father as he blew off steam.

"Are you done now father?" Hinata spoke up. Before realizing what she was doing she was already on the ground. She looked up at the head of the Hyuuga clan frightened and surprised that he had actually struck her.

"First you leave without my consent now you have the nerve to talk back to me?!?!?!" Hiashi lowered his hand and pointed in the direction of the mansion. With her hand to her cheek Hinata ran to the mansion, silently crying , as fast as she could. "Please excuse my daughter for her behavior…" Hiashi said as he bowed to the rest of the girls and started to walk away.

"That was wrong and you know it." one of the girls spoke up but he didn't bother to turn and approach the girl.

"I do what I have to… I believe it was right. That Naruto is no good for her anyway." he said before disappearing.

Hinata busted through her bedroom and slammed the door behind her as she entered the mansion. Falling onto the bed crying a knock was on the door. Expecting it to be her father she automatically shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

"Its me.." a voice other than her fathers' spoke.

"What do you want nii-sama?" she said face buried in the pillows as Neji Hyuuga entered the room and stood there. "_You_ told him didn't you?" she said sitting up to glare at her cousin.

"I didn't know what else to do… I'm sorry" Neji said as he bowed to her.

"I thought I could trust you! Just get out ok" Hinata said burring her face back into the pillow. She sobbed after he exited and soon another knock was on the door. Hinata stood still and quiet as if asleep and soon footsteps stepped away from the door. Playing sleep soon turned into easy sleep to the exhausted violet flower.

AFTER HOURS OF WALKING…

Naruto soon walked into a small but very wealthy village. Many greeted happily to the new stranger in their village. "Hmm. This could be an interesting village" Naruto said aloud by accident and the villagers smiled at his remark as they passed by. Of course knowing our Naruto, the first thing he did was find the nearest ramen shop to have lunch after eating his last piece of bread for breakfast. "a order of miso ramen please!" he said with a smile on his face as he sat at the near by table. Once the ramen was there he quickly inhaled his bowl plus 3 more. After he realized that their ramen was much less than at home he ordered 2 more bowls of special ramen. Face first into the ramen he didn't notice the person sitting beside him staring as he ate. After the person cleared their throat Naruto's head shot up out of the bowl and turned to his left to see a girl very much identical to Hinata except for her blond hair and her pink-purplish eyes. A small red blush crawled up on Naruto's face as he scanned the girls face.

"Your not from around here are you?" she said turning in his direction. Naruto swallowed his mouthful and spoke.

"Ahem… no I'm not from around here. Where is here any way?"

"Oh this is kanoki town. And I'm Aoi." she says with a smile on her face and sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." he says holding out his hand and his natural charming smile.

"So you're a traveler?" she asked casually not letting go of his hand.

"I guess you could say something like that." he grins and scratches the back out his head

"Where are you from?" she says trying to make her face look curious as she tightens her grip around Naruto's hand.

"Konoha!" he says finally realizing how tight her grip was around his hand and pulls away blushing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's a habit of mine. I'm very affectionate. Sorry if I scared you a bit" Aoi cried out as she jumped out of the chair with her hands up.

"Umm… I'm fine" Naruto says as his face turns an even darker red. _'Why am I blushing so much? She is very cute. But I have Hinata! She's probably better without me anyway'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So would you like a tour of the village?" Aoi asked trying not to embarrass herself further. "it's a very nice place and we can get to know each other better" she smiled a very big and innocent smile.

"Umm sure that'll be cool" Naruto agreed as he paid the bill for the inexpensive pound of ramen he ate. "So where to first?!" Naruto asked and before he knew it she had already grabbed his hand and started to drag him to their first stop. "Over here!" Aoi dragged Naruto around the village happily with a smile on her face. With their hands entwined she walked leading Naruto around the village talking and waving to the villagers. _'Why are they looking at me s strangely now? It's a completely different look from early' Naruto thought while being dragged and smiling at the strangers. _

"_This is our biggest park in our little village, the kanoki village!" Aoi said excited as she walked along a trail and deeper into the trees. It started to get darker and the amount of trees were growing the more they walked. Soon they came to a wall and Aoi turned around to face Naruto. "This is where the tour ends for now and.." she pauses but only momentarily "…well there's a hotel at the end of this wall… the best in the village. I have a curfew so I'll see you tomorrow?" she said delighted starring into his big blue eyes.._

"_Umm… sure… tomorrow" Naruto said unsure. _

"_k tomorrow here in the park!" Aoi said with too much happiness and kissed Naruto on the cheek. As she pulled away and looked at his surprised face. She then blushed released his hand, finally, then ran off in the opposite direction of where she directed him._

_Naruto just sat and stared at the wall for a moment thinking. "What have I gotten myself into now?" He says hitting himself upside his head as he began to walk towards the hotel. It didn't take long to see the light in front of the hotel. He checked in with ease and went up to his room. It was quite homey and comfortable. It reminded him of his old apartment. He soon fell asleep in the nice king sized bed exhausted from his day…_

_AT THE HYUUGA MANSION…_

_Hinata laid in her bed just waking up as she heard a knock on the door and it opened without her saying anything, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she focused on the head of the Hyuuga clan in front of her. He closed the door after he entered and stood near it with Hinata's bed right across the medium sized room. He stood…and stood… and looked at her. _

"_Are you ready to explain your behavior?" he finally said breaking the silence. Hinata just looked down. "Well you don't have to talk I will…" he started "So this Uzumaki Naruto. Who is he to you really or do I need to get Neji again?" she stood still "Speak" he commanded and she still looked down at her hands clutched together on her lap. "Is he the reason for your late night sneak outs? Leaving the house without permission on several occasions? Sleepovers? Tell me because I am obviously misinformed." he waited for her response every second passing his anger rising._

"_He's… He's no one" she said quietly _

"_Obviously not since your going through so much trouble for him. I don't want you to ever see him again. You're much more sophisticated than him. You shouldn't settle for such low potential in a man. He will not achieve much in life. He's gone isn't he?" he asked and Hinata nodded holding back tears. "good riddance" he spat out and Hinata spoke._

"_don't say that" _

"_say what? 'Good riddance'? it is good riddance he's just taking up more space in the village. If you ask me…"_

" _I said don't say that!" Hinata jumped up cutting her father off. "you wanna know who he is? He's my boyfriend and we're in love!" Hinata paused regretting ever speaking up as she saw the look on her father's face and the furry in his eyes._

"_How dare you talk back to me!?!?" he roared obviously having the upper hand. "He has influenced you to the point you disobey me and now you talk back to me? Love? You know no such thing! And I never permitted you t-"_

"_Maybe it's not what you permitted but its what I want!" Hinata put up her hand to cut her father off even more to finish talking. "You always tell me to stick up for myself and have more confidence in myself well Naruto is giving me more confidence and now I have the confidence to stick up to the biggest bully I know! I train every day and it still isn't enough for you. Well Naruto believes in me! Much more than you ever have! He appreciates every effort I put in even for the smallest things! And I do know love! His name is Naruto and I've known him almost all my life!" she stopped screaming momentarily to look at her father's face and then softly continued. "it's ok father because if you cant accept Naruto then you can't accept me either… like you've done so anyway… I will go on that mission and I will find Naruto and bring him back!" her last words then she stopped and looked her father in the eyes. With all the anger still fuming inside of her she grabbed her mission bag and jumped out the window with all her might, disappearing in the night…._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	6. Unique little flower

**A/N: Thank you everybody for being so patient no worries i will be uploading regularly now, No actual schedule but hopefully every two weeks or so. Also i will be writing more fanfictions, if there are any couples or different animes anyone would like me to do please let me know? I recently just came to the realization that i actually have reviews! lol fail on my part i know but to answer your questions Yes i am inuyashastruelover13 on youtube as well as (obviously) pocadotanimegurl. I like to upload my stories on there too but might not do that anymore but i am thinking about starting vlogs, any suggestions on topics or advice? I believe i fixed my first few chapters where it was a repeat and any constructive critisism or advice anyone has to give i am more than open to, anyway i can improve my story and writing i greatly appreciate... i'll be replying to all reviews on my "A/N". Thank you again =) and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do you know how rich I would be? In my dreams!**

**Couple: Naruto/Hinata~ Naruhina**

**Setting: Naruto Shippuuden**

**Title: Chapter 6~ Unique little flower**

**Series: Firstlove~ Naruhina section**

AT THE HOTEL…

The light shown through the windows creating the same feeling of being home again as Naruto sits up depressed in another morning. Looking around the room still taking it all in a knock was heard on the door. "Room service" a sweet voice hummed through the room and the door opened itself. "Hi Naruto-kun" the voice said catching Naruto off guard.

"Oh it's you Aoi… I actually thought you were someone else…" Naruto said just now realizing how much Hinata and Aoi look alike.

"How would I be someone else? Do you know another girl already?" Aoi asked jokingly

"No not yet… what are you doing in my room?" he asked suspiciously

"Sorry I couldn't wait… you were taking too long it's already noon!" she said walking over to him sitting on the bed. "you sure are a deep sleeper. I've actually been in and out the room 3 times already"

"wow really? Well I'm up now so I'll meet you down stairs."

"oh ok. Do you need help picking out clothes?"

"No thanks I got it."

"what about cleaning up?"

"I'm sure that's room services job."

"oh right… well you need anything? Maybe something from the vending machine?"

"Uh no…"

"Ok see you down stairs then." she said smiling and walking out the door.

'Wow she's really nice…but that was pretty weird.' Naruto thought to himself putting on his orange pants and black shirt carrying his orange jacket out the door. Walking into the lobby of the hotel Naruto realized Aoi's outfit, a black and white shirt hugging her curves perfectly and a blue jean mini skirt with her hair up into a ponytail with 2 long bangs on the side of her face framing it perfectly and a white flower in her bleach blond hair, Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared. It took him 5 minutes for Aoi to notice him and by that time Naruto had already examined every detailed on her from the silver glitter on her sandals to the curls at the end of her silk-like hair.

"Umm Naruto-kun?" Aoi said snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Oh uh yeah?" Naruto said snapping out of it.

"We might wanna start moving…" Aoi said looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Where are we going any way?" Naruto asked starting towards the lobby exit.

"Well yesterday we were mostly outdoors so lets try something indoors?" Aoi said now thinking of somewhere to go. "Oh I know the perfect place! And we could go… Come on!" Aoi shouted in absolute excitement as she grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him out the doors. The second they were out the door she stopped to look in every direction and jumped in the direction of the park. Through the park, past the ramen shop and on the other side of the town she ran with Naruto in tow not far behind hooked to her right arm. They stopped in front of an enormous building. Naruto stopped and looked up still trying to catch his breath. The building resembled a grand hall with a sign reading 'Kanoki Town Art Museum'. Aoi, again, dragged Naruto through the doors and approached a desk which was the first thing they saw. The woman at the counter reminded Naruto of Kurenai sensei but with blond hair, similar to but much darker than Aoi's. The woman's expression did not change as the two approached her desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked with a smile. The smile seemed more directed to Aoi than the both of them. When her eyes traveled towards Naruto her face became serious again.

"2 tickets for the art museum obviously." Aoi said with a giggle that made the comment quite innocent. Aoi glanced at Naruto trying to figure out what she was so serious about. Naruto just looked back at her confused. The lady printed out the tickets while Aoi handed her the money. The lady smiled at Aoi while Aoi shot her a nasty look. The lady jerked back shocked as if she was just slapped across the face with miraculous force. Aoi stomped while mumbling a few inappropriate thoughts that ran across her mind. They handed the tickets to a man at another booth and started off into the museum. 'Well that was quite unnecessary' Naruto thought.

"So where do we go to first?" Aoi said changing her attitude and putting on another gorgeous smile.

"What was that back there?" Naruto asked suspicious

"What was what?" Aoi asked looking at Naruto's face innocently. Her expression changed as she now felt ashamed for her actions. "She was giving you looks and I didn't like it sorry." Aoi hung as she stared at her feet now wiggling her toes.

"Come on lets go look at things… what about that?" Naruto said randomly pointing in a direction. Aoi shot back up in excitement as she now dragged Naruto in the direction he had pointed. It was about 3 when they were finally leaving the museum. Even though it was so much learning, with all the history and reading, Naruto had a good time. He usually always had a good time with Aoi. Aoi soon took Naruto to an art gallery, a small mall with only a few stores in it, a few more parks with different things in each one and to a restaurant.

"This has been a fun day Aoi." Naruto said with a smile

"Too bad it's almost over." Aoi said still thinking

"Yeah I guess."

"Well it doesn't have to be." Aoi said smiling coming up with an idea.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her quite confused at this point. "How?"

Aoi looked at him smiling and eager. "Come on I got one more place to take you!" Aoi ran in the opposite direction of the hotel dragging Naruto behind her.

Aoi darted in excitement towards the direction of the of the museum they had went to earlier that day. As they continued in this direction the buildings of the village slowly became less and less until there was nothing but forest. Now outside the village Aoi slowed down her pace and walk rather hesitantly, letting go of Naruto and fidgeting with her hands and twirling the strands of hair that fell around her face between her fingers.

"I shouldn't have done this, it was a mistake and an irrational decision... A... A spur of the moment kind of thing" Aoi said under her breath nervously just loud enough for Naruto to hear it. She turned around to face Naruto, stopping abruptly, who was unsure how to analyze the situation. "You don't have to come any further if you don't want to... I'd understand... Really I would..." Naruto looked at her curiously, his head tilted to one side. Aoi peeked up at him through her eyelashes and Naruto slowly started to approach her. As he got closer he could see that the trees broke off into an opening. Walking past Aoi, Naruto stepped into the opening and spotted a small wooden cabin in the middle of the large opening. The lights inside were on, glowing through two windows in the front, each on either side of the big pink door with a brass handle. The third window was dark to the far left of the cabin. In the front of the cabin laid a small garden of flowers of many sorts. The one that stood out the most was the pink-purplish flower. None of the petals were the same length, going all different directions and it had a tie-dye look to it as the middle started as purple and faded into pink as it continued towards the edges. The middle where the pollen settled was a very bright light yellow- like platinum blonde. This flower stood out, it was nothing like Naruto had ever seen, unique and in it's own way very beautiful. The small cabin was very comforting in the middle of the forest and gave off a homey like aura. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl behind him, looking much like the flower before him.

"It gets kind of lonely out here sometimes" Aoi finally said

"You live here? Why do you live all the way out here?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to come in?" Aoi asked grabbing a hold of his hand. Naruto nodded and followed Aoi inside the small cabin. The door didn't need a key, she just turned the knob and walked right in. The second Aoi stepped into the cabin's front room a blur of a brown instantly attacked her face, her body falling to the floor. Naruto jumped to defense ready to attack until he realized Aoi was giggling. 'Umm... ok?' Naruto thought. Aoi sat up still giggling with a small white cat-rodent-like creature in her hand cuddling and nuzzling against her face. The small animal stopped loving Aoi and turned in Naruto's direction in a defensive stance making a sort of hissing sound, apparently trying to protect Aoi.

"No Yuuki it's fine. Naruto is our friend." Aoi says calming Yuuki down. "Naruto this is Yuuki, my pet ferret. Yuuki this is our new friend Naruto-kun" Aoi says with a smile shyly looking up at Naruto. 'Oh' Naruto thinks leaning down to let Yuuki sniff his hand. As Yuuki cautiously approaches Naruto, a blush spreads across Aoi's face realizing how close Naruto is to her. Looking at Naruto's face closely, for the first time she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks and at that moment instead of sniffing Naruto's hand Yuuki launched herself at Naruto's face, nuzzling and licking his cheeks pushing him on his back to the floor in surprise. The sudden attack erased the thought from Aoi's mind and a huge grin was plastered across her face and Naruto's laughter filled the cabin.

After Yuuki had tired of attacking Aoi and Naruto they both sat up and Aoi decided to give Naruto a tour of her home. The front room had a fire place that lead to the chimney outside, there was a white rocking chair on one side of the fire place, it must have been Aoi's due to the pink flowery cushions that covered the back and seat of the chair. Another chair sat in the corner of the room, more to the side of the fire place. It as brown, looked kind of old but rarely, if ever, used. A love seat sat in the middle of the room and a big rug under it. Everything in the room were of fall colors, beige, browns, and dark burgundy reds, except for the chair. The kitchen was brighter, with I white counter top island and all the different tools, nothing seeming to match. The cabin seemed larger on the inside than the out but wasn't too big.

" Earlier you asked why I lived all the way out here... by myself." Aoi began starring at the ground siting in her rocking chair by the fireplace. Naruto began to make a fire, nodding in agreement glancing up at her every once in a while. Aoi sat in silence for a while trying to build up the courage to speak "I didn't used to be alone." The fire was finished by the time she began talking again and Naruto got up to sit in the love seat opposite of her. "My father made this cabin when I was young when we first came to this village." she paused, her face twisting into a sort of tortured look and continued. "Within the first year, after the cabin was finally finished he was killed by bandits... All we had at that time were these rocking chairs" tears threatened to fall from her eyes but instead she wiped them away quickly and her whole demeanor changed to something stronger. "I've lived here alone ever since" Yuuki then jumped up onto Aoi's lap. "I found Yuuki here when she was just a baby abandoned. I fought off a wolf who was about to eat her" Aoi smiled down at Yuuki who curls onto her lap in an attempt to fall asleep. "My father loved flowers, he found the pink-purplish one outside especially for me." She paused momentarily collecting herself again. " I miss him dearly, it gets very lonely just me and Yuuki "

"I'm sorry, Aoi" Naruto began. "I wish there were some way that I could help." Aoi's expression changed as if a sudden realization came to her but quickly diminished into a frown again. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, It's absurd" Aoi, still frowning

"No tell me please?" Naruto insisted.

"It's not like you could move in and keep me company, it's too much to ask." Aoi said under her breath stroking Yuuki and not looking up.

"Sure..." Naruto said matter-of-factly with no hesitation, shrugging his shoulders. Aoi's eyes shot up, wide starring at Naruto trying to examine his face. His expression completely serious. She stood up abruptly launching Yuuki to the floor.

"WHAT?!" she shouted looking down realizing what she did to poor little Yuuki. Kneeling down to collect Yuuki from the ground stroking Yuuki apologetically she looked at Naruto her face in total astonishment. "What are you saying Naruto?"

"I'm saying, I'll move in with you Aoi... If that's ok with you?" Naruto replied his face sincere.

Aoi could produce no words, and just shook her head in response. The two blondes sat starring into eachother's eyes, Pink-purple to crystal blue in silence with nothing but the sound of burning wood crackling.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
